Head Over Paws 2: A Deities Revenge
by Dire Wolf 1887
Summary: Rated M for violence and language. Just when they thought she was banished forever the enforcers, Jackie and company discover an angry deity has been plotting her revenge through another new enforcer Chow happens to be crushing over.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the JCA characters nor do I know the producers and animators.

**Summary:** Just when they thought she was banished forever the enforcers, Jackie and company discover an angry deity has been plotting her revenge through another new enforcer Chow happens to be crushing over.

**AN:** This story is being co written by myself and my fried Dragonlilly. Maya is my character an belongs to me while Kirsti is Dragonlilly's character. Please do not use them with out our permission.

* * *

A week had past since catastrophe struck Kauket's_1_ temple. The mortal woman she had doing her bidding was gone, but the anger the jackal headed deity had remained as did the birds who acted as her eyes and ears to the outside world. They could not move the stone that buried the amulet that held Kauket's spirit in it once again. Desperate she sent a bird to pay a visit to the underworld and ask for the assistance of the only god she trusted to set her free, her old friend Set_2_, god of disorder and evil chaos. The god Set, brother and murderer of Osiris_3_ appeared, pale skin with red hair and robe blowing in the slight breeze. With a tap of his staff upon the ground, the boulders moved and the amulet was exposed. Set bent down and picked the amulet up as it radiated a bright yellowish color. 

"It's about time!" Kauket growled from the amulet. "Cursed mortals, they will pay for their outrage!"

"I sought out the mortal woman as you requested." Set said. "But I thought you'd like to know I also found you a better option."

"Oh? What is it?" Kauket inquired, her anger slowly rising. "Tell me what could be better than crushing the mortals who re imprisoned me and the rest of the world with them?"

"Remember our deal," Set said. "We rule the earth as partners."

"Very well, now tell me what news you have for me?" Kauket asked impatiently.

Set waved his staff, in doing so an orb formed in the air. A brunette haired woman appeared on the orb, a woman who was more masculine in personality and feminine in appearance. It was obvious to anyone that saw her that she was clearly a tomboy. Set smiled at her with much more on his mind than ruling the earth.

"Interesting, she appears to be a warrior with the strength and perseverance of a man but still feminine! She's indeed a better catch; I wish I encountered her first!" Kauket said happily. "I won't make the same mistakes twice. Come partner there's a world out there with our names on it!"

Set held the amulet to his own and chanted some words. Kauket stood before him, free again, but then she tapped her staff on the ground sending Set back to the underworld.

"Sorry old friend, but this mission is mine!" Kauket said. "I rule alone, but first time to clean up this mess." She waved then tapped her staff again making all the rubble vanish, her temple back to the way it was and her servants ready to assist her every need.

"Run me a bath and get me some clean clothes!" Kauket said. "Setti come I have a special job for you!" A hawk landed on Kauket's shoulder.

"I'm going to have Anubis_4_ watch the place while I'm gone." Kauket said. "Since I can't be in two places at once I will be in need of your assistance at times persuading a new mortal woman to aid in my quest, this one has a head full of concrete! That's good as are her other qualities!"

"Yes mistress, anything for you." The hawk squawked.

_A month later:_

Kirsti had been working double shift since two workers quit without notice of any kind. The fire department had phoned her of the tragedy that her house had caught fire. She excused herself from work with the permission of her boss to find out what happened. When she arrived to find all was lost except for some important papers in a fireproof box. The result, the fire department told her was due to faulty wiring.

"Call your sister." A voice said.

Kirsti walked away from the fire chief, sat on her car and called her older brother Chandler. He vowed to have her stay with him and Mary until she was back in the program. Feeling she could handle it, she was not about to intrude on Chandler, not because she did not appreciate big brother's gesture, but because she did not want to impose on him since he had a new baby. Besides, she knew someone who may not have ever been in the service, but had been in her shadow so much they may as well have been conjoined twins. Her little sister Maya who always looked up to her independent, free spirited, rebel of a sister. The former marine had another obligation to fill besides calling Maya, she had a secret bomb shelter storage area holding weapons both legal and some not so legal ones as well was not about to leave without them.

"Call your sister and let me handle everything else." The same voice said.

Kirsti sighed then called Maya's apartment but no answer. She then called a number Maya told her not to call unless it was urgent or of extreme importance. Kirsti struggled to hold back a panic attack for the fire had reignited flashbacks to The Iraqi War. Sounds of chaos rang in her head as if she was back on the front line and visions were beginning to emerge, but thankfully, a cough on the opposite end of the phone silenced them.

"Um, hello?" Valmont said.

"Hello sir." Kirsti sniffed. "I need to speak to my sister Maya, is she there?"

'Damn it when are my people going to learn non-employees are not to have this number!' Valmont thought.

"Is it urgent?" Valmont asked.

"I'm her sister sir, my house is gone! It burnt to the ground!" Kirsti huffed.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry, that's awful!" Valmont said. "Hold on I'll get her."

Valmont put the phone down and went to find Maya. He did not want to cause a panic throughout the cannery so he told her on the way to the office instead of in front of everyone. Valmont had barely finished talking when Maya made a run for it and almost yank the phone off the table. By then Kirsti was panting hard.

"Kirsti it's Maya." She said reassuringly. "Honey, tell me you're okay."

"The fire department claims faulty wiring, but it can't be!" Kirsti sniffed hard. "It's arson I know it is, someone did it intentionally. Oh god My-My what am I gonna do? I can't move back with our parents, Hayden is staying until he gets into college and Chandler has Shane to take care of. Mary didn't exactly have an easy birth you know. Survivor training or not I'm not living in my car or you know where! All I have left is stuff in the lock box and everything at "The Place."

"Persuade her to come and stay with you." A different voice told Maya.

"First of all, big sis, please calm down enough to listen." Maya said. "You hate your job anyway. Didn't you tell me you've had to fill in for two workers who walked out because they're no better off than you are?"

"Yes." Kirsti sniffed.

"Well it's about time you left too." Maya said. "You're working your ass off for slave pay that's silly! First if you have things to do, go do them and get them over with, ok. Hold on I have to ask my boss something." Almost a minute later Maya returned to the phone.

"Okay sis it's settled, you're not leaving you know what behind." Maya said. "My boss will make arrangements for a moving van to come and get you. Hak, a business associate and I will meet you at "The Place" tonight at nine. We'll load everything up and you're coming to stay with me. In the meantime go to the library in an hour, I'll be e-mailing you a website. You'll transfer each of your accounts to my bank, burn all your bank cards just keep your military identification your driver's license your social security you'll need them for the next step when we get here to San Fran. You'll start fresh and new, but only when you're ready we'll talk about getting you employment you deserve and not crap work."

"Okay sister, good deal." Kirsti said. "I'll put some MREs_5_ out for us. Would Hak eat one?"

"I can't see why not, just no Train Smashes_6_ he doesn't like bacon." Maya said. "Oh, and try to be more social Hak understands you know, but the rest of the crew wouldn't."

"I'll try for you My-My baby girl." Kirsti wiped her eyes.

The girls said their good byes. Kirsti sat with her head on the wheel and waited out the flashbacks. She may have faced Hades on earth, but she was not a whiner and had every right to be envious that Maya had friends to have fun times with and a nice beau, but she was not even a drop. Kirsti had suffered a battle injury leaving her unable to continue in battle, but because of her bravery and having taken down the enemy, she was awarded The Congressional Metal of Honors. Six months before the war was over, she had been medically discharged and declared a hero. Sadly, though, the injury she had left her barren and she suffered from PTSD_7_. She did get help while it was in the early stages and bounced back to her outgoing self. All that mattered to big sister was that little sister was happy, her health was in tact and she was safe. She told Maya when she informed her of Hak if he hurt her the way Ernie did or worse she didn't care what kind of skills or his size he would find himself getting his butt whipped just as well! She slipped a Cannibal Corpse CD disc into the CD car player and headed to the library. Afterwards she stayed at the secret place in her car, guarding the area. She had designed the place after she was discharged from duty should the day struck when war struck home again.

_9:05 pm:_

Kirsti had fallen asleep in her Sudan in her BDUs_8_ and pistol by her side. Maya knocked on the window until Kirsti opened it asking who it was.

"It's me sis, we're a few minutes late." Maya said. "I tried calling you on your cell, but I assume you had it off. Have you been here all day?"

"No I went to the library as you said and I had to pick up some things I put them in the shelter." Kirsti said. "I didn't see our family yet. I just can't see anyone right now."

"You can call them back at my place." Maya said. "Right now we need your help. You have access and know where everything is."

Kirsti wound the window up then exited the car. The sisters embraced and Kirsti tried to keep calm, but she after a day of keeping herself together she went hysterical in Maya's arms. While Maya calmed Kirsti, Hak reassured the African American man, John, there was no reason for them to be concerned. After Maya had Kirsti calmed she walked with her to the shelter. The men pulled the van up while Kirsti swiped her card to grant her access. Inside the shelter was an entire line of various types of survival gear. Anything you could think of; weapons, clothing, bedding, food, water camping gear, first aid, everything but the kitchen sink. The men kept quiet as to not cause any problems for a Dark Hand's relative, but even Hak managed to sneak in a remark when the girls were not able to hear him. John laughed and nodded at the comment. When the van was loaded up, Kirsti did thank the men for their help, but was cold about it. Still they understood the situation and did not think anything other than she was depressed and would be for a while. Kirsti gave John they keys to her car since it was going with them. Maya sat with Kirsti in the back on some beanbags and ate an MRE with her. Knowing they were in for a long trip Maya brought a deck of cards and a hand held video game; Kirsti did not feel like playing though. Instead, she was at the breaking down point that she had to tell someone of the experiences she had been having the entire month.

She first asked Maya what she remembered from the time that Kauket possessed her. Maya claimed she remembered there were times when she found knowledge inside her mind on things she never studied before and knowing the locations of antiquities without having to look them up. As much as she was a good tracker and was good at guessing the price of things, she knew that it was a bit much. She also claimed that she would loose track of time and for a while found herself running late. Now the things she only remembered were from her comrades and Hak telling her. That had Kirsti almost choking on her beef stew, but she forced it down to avoid it.

"Do you think it's possible she could be angry and out for revenge?" Kirsti said. "This whole month I've felt as if I'm processed!"

"The amulet for one thing was destroyed or buried from what I heard." Maya said. "Even if it was excavated its spark is dead! Why what's going on that you feel like you're processed now?"

"Oh, I don't know I just don't feel like myself any more." Kirsti said. "I feel like someone else, like doing things and I'm not sure why I'm doing them. I've been losing track of time quite a bit, like three days can pass and I don't remember what I did during those days. Worse yet I feel like I'm being watched constantly--- well except when I'm in the bathroom and there's this voice. At first it seemed friendly, but now I don't know, it scares me and I don't how to get rid of it."

"Well I can't say I heard a voice, no, just the over accumulative knowledge on things I never had to research or sometimes not a lot of it." Maya pondered. "Have you been having flashbacks and/or nightmares again?"

"Just one flashback today after I called you." Kirsti said.

"That's understandable and you have been working slave work so that'll stress you out." Maya said. "How about we play this by ear, say after a couple of weeks if you're still experiencing these things I'll look into magic stones or whatever that could tell us for sure. Personally, I think with working yourself silly for peanuts may have re triggered some of your PTSD. The doctor did say you're bound to have episodes, but it's nothing to be ashamed of." Maya hugged her sister. "I'm here for you now sister, and I'm sorry about your loss. I'll help you get back on your feet. You can stay with me for as long as you like. I won't even have Hak come over no it'll be just us girls. We can stay up all night run around naked and do whatever we want ---- rather whatever you want. You know that voice in your head is probably your subconscious saying Kirsti it's time for you to start a new life with someone who knows you better than anyone and because I do, there's a job right for you. Sister how would you like a job that you could apply your skills to and doesn't reap crap?"

"I think you know the answer to that question." Kirsti said. Maya sat back on the beanbag and took Kirsti's hand.

"Well then it's settled, I'll talk to my boss first." Maya said. "You don't have to meet him right away I know you're not up to it. However, when you're ready we'll go see him and my comrades. Until then I have an appointment with an attorney to get my married surname dropped. I'm also going to the hair salon; I'm taking you with me and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I've considered going back to my maiden name and getting green streaks in my hair." Kirsti said. "I think we need to ask mom if she's sure we're not twins. We sure do think alike!"

"We're just different enough to make things interesting." Maya said.

Kirsti kissed Maya's cheek; Maya returned the favor and started talking further business. The girls had fallen asleep on the way back to San Francisco so Hak had to wake them. They unloaded everything except the weapons for they were going to a "special" storage place so the girls had no reason to be arrested in their own place. Kirsti stripped the mattress and bedding off the bed in the spare room. She put the mattress and bedding on the floor with the bed fixed like a shelter so she could look up, see the window, and out the bedroom door. She left the door open and kept her pistol handy. The poor girl's PTSD was just starting back up. For two weeks, it was just her and Maya as promised. The only time Maya had to go to the cannery was when she went to pick up a card Valmont and the guys signed for Kirsti with a present inside. While she was there Maya began talking Valmont into hiring Kirsti. What impressed Valmont the most was that Kirsti was a former Marine and had fought in The Iraqi War. Even most impressive was with Kirsti's experience she could collaborate with Maya when she retrieved documents off the computer and know where to plant bombs and use just about any weapon put in her hands. In addition, she could work with Hak on those "special" expeditions or god forbid should be unable to do the job she could substitute for him. Now when Maya told the enforcers that Kirsti had PTSD naturally they were concerned that it might be a problem, but Maya assured them that they did not need to worry. She did inform them though they couldn't talk about the war or joke around with her like normally. Especially when it came to thing like putting cold things on her neck, jokingly making loud bang noises behind her head or throwing her in a water source of any kind. All of these were because when she was fighting on the front lines before being discharged the very few times it rained in the desert country it had done so that night. The corporal was responsible for the lower ranks, but still she had her orders. Kirsti had a nearly dead private in her arms when the sergeant had to pick her and the private up and throw them in a hole to save them. There was some water in the hole already as was a dead gunner. Not too long after the sergeant had thrown her in the hole, a bullet to the head brought him down. Blood and brain matter flew into the hole a hit Kirsti on the side of her neck. With her boss now dead she, it was required of her to leave the private and take over the platoon taking down the terrorists. It wasn't until three days later that she was wounded in battle protecting her platoon forcing her out of commission, but labeling her a hero. She learned alter because the shot went through to her reproductive system she could never bear children. In addition to joking around Maya told them never to touch Kirsti if she ever had a flashback or nightmare because people with PTSD loose track of reality and tend to get violent all unintentionally. Now the guys knew even in joking no throwing Kirsti in the pool or even a puddle and don't put your cold hands or anything else on her neck. As for loud banging, reassure her just the same, should she show signs of hyper-vigilance, that's she's in a safe place and no one's going to hurt her. Nothing of this was mentioned while Valmont was around because of fear that he might not agree to hire Kirsti, but at the same time, he needed to know a few things about his people so their needs could be handled. Since he knew the guys longer, Hak and Finn volunteered to fill Valmont in when he returned. The Enforcers wanted to call Kirsti to say hi and express their sympathy, but Maya had to insist they don't because Kirsti wasn't in a people mood. They understood and told Maya to tell Kirsti to hang in there.

For a week and a half, the girls changed their married names back to their maiden one Bartolich. Maya tried to adjust to her brunette hair, but she felt it wasn't who she was anymore so she died it back to blue like she had it the first time she joined The Dark Hand. Kirsti's hair being naturally wavy and blue-black had her green streaks put in making her look like a vampire. With the prepaid credit card, Valmont gave her as a gift Maya had Kirsti shopping for a new wardrobe. Being marked forever marine Kirsti did get some military attire and some other goodies like more MREs, bedding, and well too much to name so let's just say she did get some civilian clothing also, but mainly black denim clothing and two dresses since nearly never wore them anyway. She was still sleeping on the floor, but with the door closed now Kirsti looked at herself naked in the mirror deciding what to wear tomorrow for her first meeting with Valmont.

'Don't wear the halter your boobs will hang out everywhere! ' A voice said.

"Oh shut up and Alpha Mike Foxtrot_9_ already!" Kirsti threw a sheet over the mirror.

She then took out BDU pants, belt, boots, heavy socks, black belly shirt, skull earrings, skull wristbands, thick bike chain necklace, fingerless black gloves, and an ankle holster. She rolled up the sleeves on her BDU jacket so they were past her elbows. This allowed her to get air movement and still conceal her weapons. She brushed her hair, threw on brown sunglasses then she and Maya headed to the cannery.

* * *

1: Kauket – Ogdoad God that rules the darkness of primal chaos 

2: Set - God of Chaos. Also handles War, Storms and Deserts. He murdered his brother Osiris and went to war against Osiris's son Horus for the throne of Egypt.

3: Osiris – God of the Underworld, Fertility and Agriculture, he was murdered by Set and brought back to life by his wife Isis.

4: Anubis – Jackal headed God of the Dead and Lord of Mummy Wrapping, conducted the funeral procedures.

5: MRE- Meal Ready to Eat

6: Train Smash – tinned tomato with bacon breakfast treat

7: PTSD – Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Previously called Shell Shock (WW I) or Battle Fatigue (WW II). It manifests mostly as dreams recalling battlefield situations or in response to sharp sounds or scenario. Those with PTSD respond as though they were in combat--not acceptable in polite society

8: BDU – Dress Battle Uniform, the official name for cammies

9: Alpha Mike Foxtrot – Adios Mother Fucker, Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a known fact around the cannery that Maya was due to show up with her sister Kirsti for her interview. Valmont sat in his office going over some paperwork, occasionally glancing at the clock. The Enforcers lounged around in the common room, Finn and Chow draped over each end of the sofa and Ratso in the recliner flicking through channels on the TV at an alarming rate. Finn rolled his eyes as Ratso kept going, even after having gone through the entire selection of channels already. Hak Foo sat at the small dining table reading the comics in the newspaper.

Finally, Chow had enough of Ratso's channel surfing. The small man grabbed the remote away from Ratso with no resistance. Ratso glared at the Chinaman and tried to take the remote back.

"Forget it man, you keep it on a channel for about five seconds, how are ya supposed to see what's on." Chow had tucked the remote under the pillow he was laying on.

"Come on Chow, I don't wanna watch CSI." Ratso tried to pull the remote out.

Chow laughed and sunk deep into the cushion, making it now impossible for the remote to be unburied without Chow getting up. Finn looked over at the two men and told them both to shut up.

"They're about to find out who the killer is," He stated.

Hak Foo looked up from the paper and let out a soft snort. _Remind me why I am working with these morons_ he thought to himself.

Everything they were doing though came to a sudden halt when they heard a car pull up and shut off. Moments later, the door to the cannery opened and revealed their co-worker and friend Maya. She smiled at them and turned back towards outside and said something they could not hear. Maya turned to face them again, stepped over the threshold, and led another young woman into the room. All eyes in the room came to rest on her and one pair in particular. Luckily, Chow had his ever-present trademark glasses on; otherwise, he would have been embarrassed about the amount of staring he was doing.

_Holy crap she is hot_ Chow thought.

Maya could tell that her sister was starting to get uncomfortable with all the staring, so she cleared her own throat to get everyone's attention back on her.

"People this is my big sis, Kirsti. Kirsti, these are my friends. This is Finn, Chow and Ratso; and this is of course Hak Foo. Just call him Foo if you want." Maya looked around at the Enforcers during the introductions.

Everyone gave a quick hello in response and waited for any additional commentary. Seeing as how she promised Maya that she would try to be social, Kirsti gave a polite nod and small wave as she removed her sunglasses. Maya hoped Kirsti would be more than what she was, but it didn't surprise her for six months before she left Pittsburgh, Maya and the rest of the family noticed Kirsti was withdrawing from society. Three months before Maya left, Kirsti had drifted from the couple of friends she did have. It was always the same excuse that Kirsti felt as long as she did not make friends it was no big deal if they died or betrayed her because nobody was close anyway; therefore, she could not be hurt. Now as much as it's normal for someone with PTSD to become withdrawn, trust very few or even nobody again and to develop such an advanced sixth sense he/she would know when a fly defecated, Maya felt she owed it to Kirsti to protect her from society. Maya failed to realize in doing so she was making things worse. Foo who himself never had PTSD or fought in a war, but had experience in the field and could tell by looking at the soldier she had given up on living a normal life so she was now hiding behind her uniform. He also knew this was a person who expressed her emotions mainly through hooting and hollering, never laughed, smiled or cried, no social interaction due to zero trust and after hearing about loosing her husband he figured she refused to have a relationship. Kirsti was a cold piece of metal already full of hyper-awareness and nervousness that was escalating as she stood with The Three Thousand Yard Stare1 not speaking a word, but looking at every door and window in the place. Finn asked a question, but Kirsti ignored it.

"Where does that door lead to?" Kirsti asked Maya.

"To Mister Valmont's office," Maya replied. "Listen, we need to get in to see him, so Ill talk to you later guys." After giving a quick hello kiss to Foo, Maya ushered Kirsti towards the direction of Valmont's office.

"Hold on where's a Shit can2 and I have to use The Head3." Kirsti walked and looked around.

Everyone except Maya and Foo looked puzzled at the military slang Kirsti had mentioned. Maya took Kirsti's candy bar wrapper and showed her where the trashcan was then pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. After that, the trio knew what Kirsti mean by Shit can and The Head. Chow curiously asked if Kirsti always talked in military slang; Maya said she did. From the corner of his eye, Foo noticed Kirsti wasn't using the bathroom, but had the toilet lid tank off checking inside. To avoid a scene he asked Maya to help him with something as a diversion. Maya knew immediately when Foo pointed out what Kirsti was doing that she was checking for traps.

We need to talk later." Foo whispered. "If she was seeking help and taking her medication during those six months she shouldn't be in this stage."

"There's nothing to talk about, she was doing all that." Maya insisted. "She just made some personal choices we regular civilians can't comprehend."

'Although I think the person she used to be died in the war.' Maya thought.

'Her spirit has ¾ died and is continuing to die.' Foo thought. 'That uniform is its coffin!'

Maya entered the bathroom, guided the lid in Kirsti's hands back onto the toilet and reassured her there were not any traps in the facility. Kirsti then started asking why there were not any fire or radon gas alarms in the place. Then she asked about water testing kits and about where a couple other doors led. Maya tried to assure Kirsti that she was in a safe place, but being unsuccessful Foo stepped in and reassured Kirsti there was nothing to be afraid of especially after informing her even with all the skills he had she still outranked him because she knew the illegal martial arts and death moves he only heard of. Truthfully though as trained killers they were equal rank, Foo was just doing what he felt he had to in order to be his gal's sister's friend. Still Kirsti did posses skills taught only in the military and she would in time, teach him and whoever wanted to learn. Now calm enough to proceed with the interview, Maya lead Kirsti to Valmont's office

"Listen, don't be nervous ok. Just answer the questions he asks the best you can and explain what it is that you can offer the Dark Hand. However, between you and me, you are probably going to get the job. So don't worry, ok," Maya said, stopping in front of the door to knock.

"Enter." Valmont's voice sounded through the door.

The girls looked at each other once more before entering the spacious office. Maya directed her sister to one of the vacant chairs in front of Valmont's desk. The British crime lord read over the file laying on his desk before focusing his attention on Kirsti.

"Tell me a little bit more about your specialties and how they might come in handy while working for me," Valmont said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes sir! Well when I was serving in the marines, my field of expertise was demolitions. If I have the floor plans to a building, I can take down any wall or obstacle in the way. Or I can take down the whole building with enough explosives if needed." Kirsti answered calmly.

The interview continues and about halfway through, Maya notices that her sister has become agitated and nervous. She discreetly placed her hand over her sister's to reassure her. Valmont was so intent on listen to Kirsti that he did not catch the movement. Kirsti continues to tell Valmont about her previously activities, including spying on people and how she has no problem at all with spying on the government.

"I am trained in all sorts of Asian martial arts and illegal hand to hand combat moves as well as how to live off the land and survive. I am skilled at making homemade weapons and lock picking as well." Kirsti concluded her monologue.

"I don't' think we will have a problem at all with hiring you. You are more that qualified for the job and I would like to extend a warm welcome to you. Please, if you have any questions feel free to ask me or any of the other Enforcers." Valmont stood to signify the end of the interview and walk both women over to the door.

Maya and Kirsti thanked the Brit before following him out of his office and back into the common room. Valmont explains to her how things are going to work as far as her being a new Enforcer. Kirsti avoids conversation immediately by informing Valmont she has to be at the Marine Reserves base in San Diego to talk to the captain in assigning her to the base since she transferred from out of state and that someone would have to give her lift to their apartment. Valmont understands and Maya offers to drive her.

"By your leave4 sir," Kirsti asked.

"Permission granted, just be back at 6:00 for preparation!" Valmont replied slowly

"Sir, yes sir, I'll be able to get the Poop5 while I'm at the base." She said before waling outside to wait for her sister.

"Ewww why do we need that it stinks!" Ratso whispered after Kirsti left.

"Not that kind of poop." Maya explained. "It's military talk for information."

"Oh." Ratso nodded.

Finn brought up the question why she needed to be in the reserves when she was already discharged from the service. Maya explained that it is to keep her active so she does not get rusty and although she had been discharged, she is not officially out of the service because if the country was to go to war again she could be called to duty

Kirsti, tired of waiting for her sister, put the keys in the ignition when she went dizzy. She looked in the mirror, her eyes turned a screaming yellowish and her straight face split by an evil smile.

"I finally have what I want." Kauket laughed from inside Kirsti. "I like this body much better, even if its mind is harder to grip. It will be easier stomping out humankind with your knowledge and at least I will not be in close contact with the troll your sister calls suitable mate! What in the name of Abydos6 does she see in him? No matter they will pay for----" A telepathic message suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"_I have the talismans and The Stone of Set. Shall I take them back to the apartment?"_

"_Put the talismans under the floor board where I have the book and other things." Kauket telepathically replied. "Take the knowledge I have given you from Kirsti to create a fake stone then take the real one back to my temple. By the time the mortal wench discovers the stone is a fake the talismans and I will be gone. The next step is, well let us just say they will be expecting me to be at my temple with them. I will remain here and there will some 'presents' there in my stead!" _

With every time Kauket spoke through Kirsti, she had flashbacks and they were worsening with time.

**(Flashback: The front line was full of all the normal sights and sounds of war. Communists charged at the platoon. Kirsti was a wild animal with her M-16. One of her teammates abducted until, the soldier jumped on the driver whacking his teammate's head off and using all her combative hand-to-hand tactic on the other two. She untied her teammate in time to fight off others charging them and blow up a couple of jeeps. She had also taken down a couple of sneaky tankers.) **

"Fucking Rag Heads7, I hate them, I hate them all!" Kirsti shouted pounding her fist on the side door panel. "I wish they'd all die!"

* * *

(1): Three Thousand Yard Stare: Hyper vigilance (2): Shitcan:A trash can or to remove a person from his or her position. (3):Head.Latrine or toilet, from the naval term.

(4): By your leave... A phrase spoken by a junior when overcoming a senior prior to passing. Also a request to be allowed to depart. Usually followed by "sir" or "ma'm".

(5):Poop. Information, as in straight poop, bad poop or poop from the group.

(6)Abydos: the holy city of Osiris, who was buried there himself, as were many other pharaohs.

(6):Raghead. Gulf War, Iraqi Freedom)(Not PC) Any Arab person. Refers to the common headdress of the region.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kirsti," Maya said patting her sister's shoulder. "Kirsti are you alright?"

Kirsti's eyes returned to their deep blue color as she lifted her head from the steering wheel.

"I'm okay just tired from not sleeping too well, damn nightmares!" Kirsti shook her head.

"Maybe you should let me drive so you can rest on the way to the base." Maya insisted.

"Negative1, I'm okay really." Kirsti said.

"Well tonight's the night you'll need to prove yourself to Mister Valmont when it comes to your worthiness to the Dark Hand." Maya moved so she was looking at Kirsti and put her hand on both of her sister's. "You can't perform if you're not at your best. Let me drive and try to get some rest."

For anyone else Kirsti would have protested, but with respect to Maya she moved into the passenger's seat and put her sunglasses on. Maya started up the car and left the cannery driveway.

Knowing that she couldn't tell her sister that they were talking about her after she left, Maya took a quick second to formulate an excuse for taking a little longer than expected to leave the cannery.

"Sorry about making you wait, but Valmont wanted to put the idea in our heads to start thinking about a heist, the Dark Hand is starting to run low on cash again. Also, the guys want us to have supper at Roadside Grill before we return to the cannery." Maya said. "And on a side note, your green streaks were a big hit with everyone, even Big V!"

'You can't fool me sis I know they were talking about me I could sense it before I left!' Kirsti thought. 'It best be all good!'

"Glad everyone likes my streaks and that is a big negative on supper sis." Kirsti said. "By the time we arrive at the base there's all the important transfer business that will take awhile. By the time we get some of the poop from the lab, return to our home base, get the rest of the poop, gather needed tools and ammo2 and change into appropriate gear3 we'll be cutting it too close. I'll buy us supper and just incase that is no go I brought some pogey bait4, beef, grease and shrapnel5 along with bottled water and juice. No not bug juice6."

"You're right; with all the excitement I wasn't thinking," Maya said. "They'll understand, and another thing, please don't say poop so much, they're used to it meaning to go to the bathroom!"

"I'll try but you know I'm not promising." Kirsti said."On my own side note they're not touching mine rather now our Survival Benefits7 or my disability pay!"

"Even they have their limitations, personally I don't think they ever heard of Survival Benefits!" Maya replied. "We won't inform them of them or of you know who."

Kirsti began to nod off before she did so Maya had to ask one important question.

"Have you been experiencing any of the symptoms you told me about ever since the day Foo, John and I picked you up?"

'Don't even think about it!' A voice said in Kirsti's head. 'Tell her what I tell you!'

"Just those associated with PTSD and well one not associated the feeling of being watched!" Kirsti responded.

"That actually is associated with it," Maya corrected her. "I can still look into --"

"Baby Girl, please!" Kirsti insisted. "I know you're concerned about me, but really I'm okay. All that isn't necessary. You can't protect me constantly My-My. I can handle this. No disrespect to Hak, but would he have a problem if I continued to call him Hak or by his initials H.F. to avoid confusion between Foo Foo8, Foo Fighter Jet9 and his own name?"

"No he'd understand as I do." Maya smiled.

After several minutes Kirsti was asleep, Maya looked at her for a few seconds waiting for the traffic light to change.

' Poor dear I don't see how isolating yourself from society is going to help you cope!' Maya thought.

_5:50 pm: _

The sisters proceeded with business as planned in San Diego, had supper on their way back to San Francisco, stopped at their apartment then met with Valmont and their comrades at the cannery. Kirsti stood at attention as Valmont examined the paper work she and Maya presented to him.

" I am very impressed, the quality of the work you produce and the detail that you give is outstanding. With this kind of detail even the simplest minded people can get this done without too many screw ups." Valmont said, he turned to look at Ratso and his companions to emphasize his point.

Chow disregarded his boss's comment and stood staring at the newest Enforcer via peripheral vision with various thoughts running through his mind. Kirsti turned her head toward him, smiled, and gave him a wink when she knew nobody was looking, then immediately returned to attention when she sensed Valmont returning his attention forward.

"As I mentioned before, I am planning a heist, seeing as our cash flow is running dry. I recently heard about a pearl that will be on display at the museum in Sacramento. This isn't any ordinary pearl though, it is a highly prized black pearl and further, it is the size of a softball. This one heist will be most beneficial to our funds. It is worth over $500,000 and will be highly guarded." Valmont explained to all of them before turning to the girls. "Maya and Kirsti, I would like the two of you to find all the information you can on the Natural History Museum in Sacramento. That means floor plans, types of surveillance used, personal files such as guard positions and shift changes. I also want to know about the surrounding area and what types of buildings and landscape is nearby. Get some maps and local road construction information as well, we don't need to be slowed down by taking a wrong turn."

Valmont then went on to explain to the rest of his employees their roles in this particular job. Ratso was in charge of procuring a vehicle that was nondescript and unidentifiable while Chow and Finn took care of gathering all the necessary equipment they would need. Kirsti waited until Valmont was finished and asked for permission to speak; Valmont granted her the privilege.

"Sir I sought all of the information you just asked for it's in the folder you dropped behind your desk." Kirsti said in firm military voice tone. "Also not to talk out of line, but I think it would be appropriate that I go to the ASP10 to get the ammo because I am familiar with everything. I can help Maya with final preparations when I return the lap top is here in my pack sir!"

Kirsti pointed to a military backpack she had laying beside her then Valmont looked down at the floor and noticed the folder she mentioned. He mumbled how clumsy he was and picked it up. After viewing the material inside, he had to sit down from being overwhelmed by not just the amount of information Kirsti had given him, but by the fact that she thought of everything without him having to wait for it.

"How did you get so much in a short amount of time?" Valmont asked looking at Kirsti.

"Sir this is not my first time doing this. I know what information is necessary to the specific task at hand, sir." she replied. Maya looked at her and gave a small smile for not using the word "poop" around her colleagues.

Her enthusiasm, mannerism, extreme awareness, stubbornness and self-reliance had silenced him for several more minutes. All he could think to himself was how his current employees were never this well prepared, for anything, ever.

"I am in complete awe of your skills. You are truly a god sent to the Dark Hand!" Valmont said when he was finally able to speak again.

With everything but a few small considerations, Valmont agreed to Kirsti's suggestion and assigned Foo to help her gather stuff from storage. With all said and done, everyone went to their assigned duties.

_10:00 pm _

The sextet arrived at the museum as planned. Foo stayed in his regular attire while the dark trio and Maya dressed in black cat suits and had black bandanas to throw over their faces. Kirsti dressed in full black BDUs, combat boots, black beret with her hair in a ponytail and her face heavily covered in black face makeup. With various places to hide even in their unidentifiable van everyone except Kirsti hid in the alley while she watched from atop a hill where she could see with her night vision goggles and binoculars all activity inside and outside the museum. The first shift was ending when Kirsti turned on her walkie-talkie and summoned her comrades.

"Night Raven calling Blue Jay and Cardinal do you read me11? Over.12" Kirsti said.

"This is Blue Jay here Cardinal and I both read you loud and clear. What's up? Over." Maya replied.

"The first flock has left, the second has just arrived." Kirsti said. "I'm going to move closer. Cardinal if you can read me watch the sky. Over."

"I read you Night Raven. I'm watching. Over." Foo replied.

"Cardinal do the troops read their instructions or do I need to remind them? Over." Kirsti asked.

"They read them! Over." Foo replied.

"Excellent! Night Raven out13." Kirsti concluded.

Kirsti put her walkie-talkie away and continued to watch through her night goggles as she moved in for a better firing position; meanwhile the enforcers put their bandanas under their caps and over their faces like veils to avoid being recognized. Kirsti watched through her binoculars for a few more minutes for the perfect time. By now, Foo and Ratso had hidden behind a near by dumpster in preparation to take down the guards, but not before Kirsti's signal. With her Blooper14 positioned on her shoulder and goggles on so she could see the target, Kirsti launched a grenade right into the surveillance camera. With the camera out of commission and the guards shaken by the sudden explosion, Foo and Ratso knocked them unconscious. Kirsti arrived in time for Ratso and Foo to help her into the ventilation shaft. Halfway to the point of destination she took a gas mask from her pack and slipped it on. Once she reached the room where the pearl was, she carefully observed the entire scene exactly like the way she was trained to do before making any moves. Kirsti took a small kit from her pack and carefully loosened the ventilation grill enough that she was able to hurl a couple of knock out gas bombs right in the midst of the room. With the guards out cold Kirsti leaped out of the shaft, ran to the end of the room, and disabled the security system. With the gas now dissipated, she removed her mask without worries of falling unconscious or alarms going off. She opened the back door and signaled with a flashlight to the group. Quickly and carefully, they ran to the open door. Kirsti and Maya hurried ahead toward the vault. The men kept watch as Maya cracked the vault code and Kirsti hurried around to the most appropriate spots setting time explosives. Kirsti finished setting them in time to pick the lock on the box. Once she had it opened, Finn snagged the pearl and put it in a box Kirsti held open. Unknown to any of them a guard was on his way down from the second floor puzzled why his co workers weren't answering his call. The guard caught sight of one of his coworker's arms lying on the floor. He drew his gun and crept closer to the room were he saw the rest of the security detail unconscious on the floor and a faint movement in the shadows. He quickly pushed the alarm button on the wall and radioed the local police for backup. The team quickly gathered all their equipment and ran for the exit. Foo made sure everyone was safely outside, with Kirsti bringing up the rear as she threw gas grenades behind her. When all members of the Dark Hand were present and accounted for in the van, Finn gunned the engine and took off like there was no tomorrow.

The timers on the explosives that Kirsti had set had run out. The explosion caused pieces of debris to fly through the air from what used to be the left wing of the museum. The passengers of the van turned around to see the destruction out of the back window while Finn watched in the rearview mirror.

The slightest movement caused Maya to look in the direction of her sister, who was now next to Chow in the backseat with the rear window propped open. Kirsti was staring unblinking out the window, gun drawn and ready to fire at anyone who might follow. Chow sat beside her with one arm around her and his opposite hand on hers.

"Hey it's okay you don't need your gun, no one's following us." He said gently. "You did great work with the explosives. With that kind of distraction there's no way anyone saw the van drive away.

"Gun is for fun, pistols kill. The marine motto to kill or be killed." Kirsti recited. "Must not take any chances, trust no one."

"Babe you can trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen, I won't let it," Chow said.

He guided the pistol in Kirsti's hand back into her holster and persuaded her turn back around and recline in the seat. Chow smiled as she did what he wanted and reached up to brush a lock of green hair behind her ear that had come loose during all the action.

'My heavens he called me babe.' Kirsti thought. 'He is so sweet and sexy.Hope I'm not blushing!'

_Sometime after Midnight: _

"Great work everyone. I didn't have any doubts that this would be a successful mission with all the Intel that was provided by Kirsti and Maya." Valmont greeted them as they walked through the doors of the cannery with the pearl.

"Sir; request permission to speak and show you something." Kirsti said.

"Permission granted." Valmont replied. 'Wish you'd not call me sir I feel like an old man!' He thought.

"Sir I snagged this before we bailed from the museum." Kirsti pulled a diamond skull with turquoise eyes from her pack and presented it.

Valmont looked at it wide eyed and speechless for he had been seeking it for sometime, yet was not expecting it to be on display quite so soon. He walked in front of Kirsti and stared at it for several seconds then looked right at Kirsti still speechless. He then took it from her and looked at it some more then at everyone. If anyone were a mind reader at that moment, the person would clearly see that all the Enforcers were in shock about their boss rendered speechless once again.

"The Aztec Skull, how on earth did you know I had my eye on this?" Valmont said still in shock. "Do you have any idea what it's worth?"

"Sir no sir, but I'm guessing about just three grand less than the pearl." Kirsti said. "Oh and sir I won't lie, I accidentally over heard you talking about it when I was helping H.F. load the van sir."

"Come stand over here beside me." Valmont said. "Now turn around."

Kirsti turned so she was also facing the group. With his arm around her, he presented the skull to the group.

"With the excellent work of Kirsti, our financial problems should be taken care of for quite a while. Keep up the great work." Valmont announced.

Valmont dismissed the group who were idly standing around doing nothing. While Kirsti went into the bathroom to change and wash up, the rest of the group settled in the common room. As she closed the door for privacy, Kirsti felt the same dizziness she felt earlier that day, but an intense headache with it. She looked in the mirror, Kauket's golden colored eyes stared back like always when the spirit surfaced.

"_Take all except the combustion, invisibility, shape shifting, immortality and speed talismans back to my temple along with everything else." _Kauket ordered a servant telepathically._ "I'm going to stay no matter how long it takes and help these scum maggots15 on a few of their heists so I can accomplish my plans and seek the final materials that aren't too far away." _

_"Yes mistress." Her servant telepathically replied. _

'I'm beginning to transform more into Kirsti so much I'm talking like her.' Kauket thought. 'She's beginning to become more like me. The current spell isn't enough, but soon I will split her in two and both Set and I will each have what we want and as Maya put it the good girl she knew will be an evil girl times two!'

Kauket had to laugh silently to prevent alarm. Kirsti laid her head on the sink and held onto the knobs as tightly as she could with flashbacks soaring rapidly through her mind. She fell butt first onto the floor; the flashbacks combined with Kauket's persistent resurfacing drained her so much. When everything passed several minutes later, Kirsti did not understand why she was sitting on the floor, but only that her unwelcome friend had something to do with it. She could not tell Maya that an unseen force was still nagging her because she did not want to cause worry for her. Figuring if she continued to ignore the deity she would get frustrated and leave, but poor Kirsti, who ever since she was little had always managed to conquer the worst of times had no idea she was dealing with something that could not be fought with weapons, psychology or blocked out. The determined warrior washed her face with soap and water then a second time with makeup remover cream and astringent. She then changed into black hipsters, black belly halter, white shoes and socks. She took out her ponytail, put all her piercings back in and brushed her hair. With everything back in her pack and looking like a normal civilian, she took a deep breath and slowly exited the bathroom. She wondered into the common room where she found everyone else lounging around. She may not have been wearing a string bikini or just her under garments, but with the clothing being skin tight, all could see she was indeed a fit muscular military woman with everything so tight it couldn't be anymore so. For once Kauket was partly right Kirsti's halter-top was not enough to cover the top of her 42C breasts. It was not until she sat on the couch beside Maya that the Special Forces tattoo on her left bicep along with her pierced navel, belly chain and big flaming skull tattoo on her flat tight stomach were noticed. Chow approached her and touched the Special Forces symbol. He noticed of course because he was checking out her physique.

"Hey you're Special Forces, like Rambo." Chow said.

"Like Rambo my ass! He, Stephen Seigal and all those other actors are pussies!" Kirsti said. "Don't go by any of that crap you see on television they never show all if any of the true military, right H.F.?"

Foo gave a mild grunt and nod in agreement.

"Sis you gonna stay for awhile?" Kirsti asked Maya.

"Just for little while, why don't you stay too play some Gin with us?" Maya said.

"Negative, I have to be up in 0500 hours16 to do my Daily Seven17 and Three Ss18." Kirsti said. "I'll then have to head out and get some much needed equipment for our line of work. Would anyone mind giving my sis a lift home?"

"Okay no problem I'll do it!" Foo said.

"No, Kirsti leave your car here and someone can take you home, I'll drive the car back." Maya said.

"I'll take her." Chow volunteered.

Chow led Kirsti to the Toyota Camry that was waiting outside and opened the door for her. After they left, Maya could tell Ratso and Finn were having some uneasy thoughts about Kirsti so she had to remind them again that this was a woman given credit had been working a lifetime for everything she had only to have it taken away from her. Including that it was not easy for a woman of twenty-eight having to start over from scratch and in some ways dependent on others for help. Kirsti was not just frustrated and depressed but was also marked with a psychological disorder that could not be rid of as easily as a cold germ. So she would not look bad, Maya included that Kirsti had no regrets when it came to fighting for her country, PTSD or not. By the time she finished, they did see another side of Kirsti and were willing to do whatever it took to help their new comrade along. Chow walked Kirsti to the door of her apartment. She thanked him with a kiss on his cheek, which he returned before saying their good nights.

_9:30 am: _

Maya ended up staying the night at the cannery, but it was no big deal to Kirsti she was her sister for heaven's sake not her shadow or her keeper. When Kirsti finished her PT19 and the rest of her habitual ritual, she borrowed a company car then stopped to get the equipment she would install in hers and Maya's place. She was out of juice so she stopped at Sunrise Cafe to get something to drink. In full attire from having trained on the base, she removed her shades and beret. While she waited for her drink, a familiar hand tugged on hers. It was Maya asking her to come and have breakfast with her and company, but Kirsti had informed her she had already eaten at the base and could not stay long. She also had to remind her that they had stuff to pick up and that she would have to return the company car to base in the next twenty four hours. Kirsti took her apple juice and walked with Maya to her table long enough to politely give her apologies for not being able to stay. She then put her granola bar and peach down on the table to remove the yellow envelope from her pocket, but Chow saved her the trouble and took it from her pocket to give to Valmont.

Maya took her bagel and coffee to go and excused herself from the table, explaining to the five men what Kirsti reminded her. The two girls headed out of the cafe and went off in search of all the necessary technological gizmos that they needed. After they left the rest of the Dark Hand continued with their own breakfast and Valmont placed the envelope he received securely in his briefcase.

* * *

(1): Negative.. No, No go

(2): Ammo.. Ammunition

(3): GearThings. Personal things such as clothing and equipment or unit things such as 782 gear. Essentially all things.

(4): Pogey Bait.. Candy or other junk food.

(5): Beef, Grease, and Shrapnel.. A meal of Beefsteak, Potatoes and Gravy.

(6): Bug Juice.. Colored, sweetened water served on ship or in mess halls. Also a bug repellant used in Vietnam.

(7): Survival Benefits.. The premium amount of insurance alloted to the deaceased upon death of the insured the beneficiary (spouse and children and step children of marriage) would receive a certain amount monthly until insured amount is gone. Children of marriage would be eligable for benefits toward education until age 21.

(8): Foo Foo.. Foot powder

(9):Foo Fighter Jet..used by aircraft pilots in World War II to describe various UFOs or mysterious aerial phenomena seen in the skies over Europe and the Pacific theatre. Contemporary witnesses often assumed that the foo fighters were secret weapons employed by the enemy, but have harmed or tried to harm anyone.

(10): ASP.. Ammunition Supply Point.

(11): Read.. Hear, understand

(12): Over. (Commtalk)I am finished talking, I am now expecting you to talk.

(13): Out. (Commtalk) I am finished talking and do not expect a reply from you. Thus, "over and out" is a self contradiction.

(14): Blooper.. M79 grenade launcher. At least one is assigned to each squad of infantry Marines.

(15): Scum Maggot or just Maggot: The lowest forms of life. Also a Marine who spends most of his or her time trying to obtain a discharge.

(16): 0500 hours.. 5:00 am military time

(17): Daily Seven. Physical Training exercises expected of every Marine.

(18): Three Ss. Shit, shower and shave.

(19): PT Physical Training


	4. Chapter 4

The constant tapping on the keyboard reached Jackie Chan's ears, signaling that Captain Black was hard at work filing reports in his office. He looked up from the computer screen when Jackie knocked on the door.

"I heard that you might have a suspect for the museum burglary in Sacramento." Jackie leaned against the doorframe in a relaxed manner.

"Yeah, I do, but you're not going to like it. It appears that it was the Dark Hand plus one." Black sighed.

"The Dark Hand, I thought we would have been done with them? Is Maya still working for them?" Jackie asked as he pulled a chair over to where Captain Black was sitting.

"From the information we received, it seems like the kind of job the Dark Hand usually does. The M.O.1 fits, valuable and easy to sell items were taken." Black explained. "The only witness is a guard, but he says he couldn't make a positive identification. Everyone involved was apparently wearing something over his or her face; however, he did notice that one of the men was large and muscular. This seems to fit Hak Foo's description. The last person to flee the scene no doubt another new enforcer had thrown AN-M8s2 making it almost impossible to make out anything except for the silhouette of what he says "the nice rack" of a woman dressed in black fatigues. As for Maya, all of our Intel says that she is still working for The Dark Hand."

Captain Black began shuffling through the stack of papers on his desk, until he recovered two folders. The covers of the manila folders had Personal Records stamped on them. He handed both over to the archaeologist to read. The top folder was the information about Maya that they had requested a while ago. Jackie read the information before speaking.

"Has anyone been able to track down her ex-husband Ernie Gomez? Perhaps he could help us out. Also, what is the second folder for?" he inquired.

"We did locate Mister Gomez, but he's in prison again for spousal abuse and money laundering, he has refused to speak. Maya's older sister, Kirsti, is apparently staying here in San Francisco with her. In addition, if you notice, during Kirsti's service in the USMC3, she was an explosives and demolitions expert. The kind that knows where to plant bombs like the ones that blew up the museum." Black took the folders back and threw them down on his desk again. "She has additional skills in electrical engineering, computer hacking and programming like her sister, and is also advanced in street fighting and a master at every type Asian martial arts in existence. Well I can see where Maya picked up a few of her trades." Captain Black grimaced at the thought of Kirsti teaching Maya what she knew.

"So you think that Kirsti is involved with the Dark Hand as well? What do we know about her besides the fact that she was military?" Jackie scratched his head and looked at the captain.

"She served with the Marine Special Forces in Operation Iraqi Freedom. They're not just any regular old soldiers. We're talking people trained in hand-to-hand combat, unconventional and guerrilla warfare. To use any weapon on the planet to make weapons out of anything. They are masters in organizing insurgents, surrogate fighters, indigenous forces and foreign militarizes in support of US national objectives. Marines Special Forces have training to ignore pain, weather, odors, hunger, thirst, sounds and so forth. To survive under impossible means regardless of limited resources and to eat things most would consider disgusting and/or inedible. We're talking a force trained to kill, operate and lead by land, sea, air, mountains and so forth. When it doubt to kill period!" Captain Black stretched and cracked his knuckles before he continued.

"We're talking the ultimate killing machines known to take down several hundred soldiers single-handed. Only a few ever make it to Green Beret and normally women don't serve in the position, but Kirsti it seems had some people to pull strings so she became an exception. One of those people would be Colonel James Sutherland. In addition to everything else, Kirsti AKA Kirstin Francesca LaBaron born in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania October 13 1978, 5'11" and weighs a solid 165 lbs color blue black hair and blue eyes. She and Maya recently returned to their maiden surname Bartolich. Kirsti was married to a Frenchman named Anatole Pierre LaBaron. He also served in Operation Iraqi Freedom but died in a jeep explosion in 2002. As for Kirsti, six months before the war ended, she took a bullet to the lower abdomen, preventing her from having children and was medically discharged. She received a few metals including the Congressional Medal of Honor for her bravery in fulfilling her duties of neutralizing the enemy. Doctors diagnosed her with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD. A short time ago her house caught fire and was destroyed, thus leading her to stay with her sister in San Francisco." Black read from the second manila folder.

"Wow, if she really is working with the Dark Hand, no wonder they are getting more productive." Jackie said in amazement. "By their personal files it seems both sisters have a clean record. What would move them to work for notorious criminals?"

"All of the Dark Hand had clean records once. Why does anybody do what they do?" replied Captain Black. "With someone like Kirsti in their organization, the robberies and such are going to get more sophisticated and it will be much harder to catch them. Since Mister Gomez won't cooperate and Mister LaBaron is dead, I think the next best thing we can do is to contact Colonel Sutherland and possibly the girl's family members."

"Right, that sounds like a plan." Jackie agreed and stood up.

Black nodded before slipping out of his chair to get some coffee. Jackie walked with him down the hall but turned down the corridor heading towards the surface saying something about getting to Uncle's antique shop to watch his niece Jade. Black shook his head at the though of the old Chinaman and the highly spirited young girl and stirred more sugar into his coffee.

**(/)12:30 pm Maya and Kirsti's apartment(/)**

Kirsti and Maya sat cross-legged on the floor, installing all of their recently purchased equipment. Since it was just the two of them, they lounged in their T-Shirts and panties waiting for the air conditioner to kick in. Once the scanners were set up, Maya placed the tiny antennas on the outside window ledge. They were virtually undetectable from the ground floor. Kirsti began to tinker with the incoming phone line and installed a devise that would allow them to intercept all incoming and outgoing calls from certain numbers. As soon as the devise was running, an automatic recorder kicked on, taping an incoming call between Jackie and Black. Kirsti turned the recorder off manually when the most important piece of the conversation was over but continued to listen to the two men talk.

Maya entered the room with a plate of sandwiches and a couple of drinks for both of them. As she set the plate down, Kirsti reached up to place a remote control on one of the shelves and accidentally knocked over one of the photo albums causing a particular photo of their brother Chandler's wedding to fall to the floor. Kirsti looked at the picture with a curiously sad yet guilty expression then at Maya.

"I can understand you wanting to keep the picture to remember Chandler's wedding." Kirsti said sympathetically. "But there are still the circumstances. It's bad enough that Hak could catch sight of his Other Half4 with another man, but for him and anyone else to find out you were married to a cop who went corrupt. There goes our secret with everything AFU5 and out the window."

"Can you alter it the same way you did those fake IDs?" Maya asked.

"I can do better." Kirsti said thumbing through the photos. "See here's a perfect picture of grand pap three years before Agent Orange6 had its final grip. First, I'll shadow out the POS7 then make a copy of grand pap in a different color and style suit. With proper positioning, he will appear in the new photo. I'll make it as if he has his arms around both of us. With that tan and his hair, the world will never know he's not Mexican and we can still pass for a quarter.

"Ah, God bless Photo Shop. What would we do without it?" Maya laughed.

Kirsti gave a small smile at her sister's humor and set the photos aside for future editing. She may have had their father's dry sarcastic sense of humor while Maya took after their mother's quick-witted light sense of humor, but Kirsti loved her sister and was willing to go along with it.

"Personally, I have no idea why you married that Whale Shit8." Kirsti stated. "I knew the minute I first laid eyes on him something wasn't right about him."

Maya shrugged her shoulders before she answered. "I don't know either. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Nevertheless, everyone is entitled to one humongous, catastrophic screw up, right?"

Kirsti nodded and gave her a sideways glance before taking a rather large bite out of the bologna and salami sandwich.

"I suppose, but marrying him was pushing the limit of the screw up. I'm just glad that Anatole and I were stateside when the shit hit the fan. Who knows what he might have done to you if we hadn't shown up when we did!" Kirsti finally said after polishing off two more sandwiches.

Maya leaned her head on Kirsti's shoulder and sighed. "Thanks for that. I appreciate it."

Kirsti hugged Maya close and kissed her forehead. "Hak is a great man, don't let him slip away!"

"I won't. He took care of me when I had the bullet wound, and we have fun training together. You know he never made it to full Black Tiger and well you're both trained in all the same areas. I know he would appreciate if you became his trainer since his former bosses didn't understand and needlessly discharged him!" Maya said. "Moreover, that's really important, that you can have fun with that person and are friends no matter what."

Kirsti suddenly had to ask Maya a rather unexpected question.

"How old is Chow?" she asked.

"He's a year younger than Foo, four months older than you." Maya said. "So you're the same age. Chow's a good man you just have to trust him."

"I want to, I really do, but you know the best soldiers mustn't trust anyone!" Kirsti replied. " Trust makes you weak resulting in your guard dissipating and vulnerable to deception, betrayal and heartache. Making friends is an open invitation for when they can die or backstab you. Isn't that what Torhu did?"

Rather than try to knock sense into Kirsti's almost impenetrable head she agreed that Torhu's quitting the group was risky since he knew his former comrades, but Maya assured her that even all the cops and government agencies in San Francisco didn't stand a chance with her expertise.

' Joseph, Tommy and Billy's deaths weren't you fault!' Maya thought. ' No more than Laura's and Chelsea's decision to toss our friendship out! Anatole defiantly can't be happy with you let alone rest peacefully!'

The girls continued to sit Indian-style on the floor discussing life, love and everything in between.

**(/)Across Town at Uncles(/)**

"Please Uncle Jackie, can I go. Please!" Jade pleaded with her favorite uncle.

"For the last time Jade, no you can not go to Section 13 with me. You will stay here and do your homework." Jackie pulled his niece off his leg for the fourth time.

"Then you stay and help Uncle sweep the shop." Uncle's harsh voice added from the back room.

Jade gave her best pout then huffed and slumped down in a chair when it didn't work. Jackie waved goodbye to her and walked out of the door.

To make it convincing, Jade ran upstairs as if to do her homework as told, but propped open her window and shimmied down the drainpipe and raced after her uncle Jackie. She occasionally would have to duck into an ally to avoid detection by Jackie when he would periodically turn around to check behind him. When Jackie was securely underground in the hidden base, Jade made her way, as usual, through the ventilation system until she reached the vent over Captain Black's office. She lied flat against the cold metal shaft with her ear resting on the grate.

"We may be up the creek Jackie. I have it on good authority that some high tech scanners and radios were purchased not to long ago by girls matching Maya and Kirsti's descriptions. I have heard from the higher ups that there may be another job in the works as we speak. It is probable that they will try to steal this coded tablet referring to an ancient treasure hidden in Tasmania. It is said to be a legend, but you know that with the Dark Hand, if there is a possibility that it exists, then they will try to go after it." Black said as he paced around his office.

"What can we do?" The archaeologist asked.

"With the skills that the Dark Hand has gained with Maya and Kirsti combined, it is doubtful that we will stop them from stealing the tablet. Our best option is to try to figure out just what the tablet says and intercept the Dark Hand from getting to the actual treasure." Black replied.

Jade, still hidden in the air vent, figured that she heard enough and crawled back into the main ventilation shaft and headed for the talisman room. She dropped out of the ceiling and looked up at the case, which held the talismans, at least that where they were supposed to be. Her eyes widened as at the sight of the empty case. Jade ran out of the vault as fast as possible, knowing that the talismans always remained in the case, the young girl knew immediately that something was wrong. She sprinted down the corridors avoiding people left and right before skidding to a halt in front of Captain Black's office.

"Uncle Jackie, something happened. The talismans are gone". Jade blurted quickly and breathlessly.

"Jade you are supposed to be helping Uncle, what are you doing here and what are you talking about?" Jackie put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving.

"The. Talismans. Are. Gone." She said slower this time.

"Don't be ridiculous, they are well guarded. They can't be gone." Black said.

Jade glared at the captain and began to drag her uncle down the hallway. Sighing, Captain Black reluctantly followed them and opened the security door that led to the talismans. He and Jackie stared wide-eyed and opened mouthed at the empty case. Black called security and put the base on lock down. The scanning and searching of all personnel and their belongings was necessary before anyone left the base. When the talismans remained unfound, Black called up security to go over every hour of film footage from that particular room. Watching the tapes, Black saw the perpetrator taking the objects and leaving quickly, bypassing all major corridors on his way towards the exit.

"There are only a few people that have access to that room. Go through the list of names and bring them in one by one." Black ordered.

The guard nodded and began to call people into the room to be interrogated. When they reached the last name on the list, Simon Belmont, he was nowhere to be seen. The metal chair that Black sat on scraped against the floor as he quickly stood up.

"Give me his personal file. I want to know where this guy lives, where he goes on his free time, hell, I want to everything about this guy." Black shouted at his subordinates.

The woman scurried out of the room with a terrified look on her face but did what was asked of her. Once Captain Black was given the address, he assembled a team and left the base. Black kicked open the door to Belmont's apartment and did a quick sweep, checking to make sure if any one was home or not. Black noticed a pile of mail sitting next to the door and bent over to retrieve it.

"It looks like he hasn't been here in a while; there is mail from two weeks ago here. Check his credit card records; see if he used it recently. Also, dump his phone calls. We need to know who Belmont was in contact with." Black said as he slipped the mail into an evidence bag.

Black's team got to work checking everything that their boss had asked for. An hour later, Black sat in the conference room of Section13, waiting patiently for the results of the search. Two of the investigators walked into the room carrying multiple sheets of paper each. Bruno Torres slid the paper in front of Black explaining everything as he went.

"His credit card shows several transactions within the last week. A storage unit off Piedmont Avenue was rented just after the talismans went missing, however, the owner says that he paid for one month but only used it for a few days. Apparently he moved whatever was in it a few days ago. There is also something quite interesting that we found. Belmont purchased a one-way ticket to Cairo, Egypt." He said.

"Thanks Bruno. What have you got for me Michael?" Black asked.

"I'm afraid nothing much sir. His phone records show nothing out of the ordinary. Some calls for take-out food and a call to his mother that lasted about ten minutes." The young technician replied.

Black nodded and slipped the papers he was given into a folder before leaving the room. He bumped into Jackie in the hallway and stopped him.

"Have you had any luck with figuring out the tablet from the pictures?" He asked.

"Very little, whoever wrote it really didn't want this treasure to be found." Jackie sighed.

"Alright, well I'll let you get back to work. Let me know if you got anything." Black called out as his friend walked away.

**(/) 3:00 pm At the Cannery (/) **

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. Thank you." Valmont announced.

When everyone was looking at the crime lord, Valmont continued.

"Once you retrieved the tablet, bring it back here immediately. The tablet is coded in an ancient language and must be translated," he said.

"How are we supposed to translate a language that we don't understand? "Finn questioned.

"Yeah boss, I mean if it's ancient and coded we'll never figure it out." Chow added.

"Luckily I have the solution to that problem. With our recent increase in funds and my keen eye, I was able to find the cipher and translations. With them we will surely be able to find where the treasure is hidden." Valmont explained. Just then Maya and Kirsti popped into the office.

"That won't be necessary sir." Kirsti said. "I can help with the translations as well. I speak the Aboriginal language and I have a copy here of the ancient one, not much of it has changed. We also have some important information here further regarding the treasure. I intercepted and recorded a call from Captain Black and Mister Chan sir!" Kirsti handed Valmont the tape recorder and some papers. He then looked at the coded language then at Kirsti with raised eyebrows and a disbelieving look.

"You speak Aborigine?" Valmont said. "Do you speak any other language?"

"Yes sir I learned a few words when my team and I were sent to Uluru for survival training." Kirsti replied proudly. "I have maintained learning it to where I can carry on a conversation with the natives. I also speak fluent French sir."

"That is quite impressive." Valmont gave a kind of disbelieving chuckle. ' Of course you speak French you were married to a Frenchman for a long time! ' He thought.

Chow let out a whistle and chuckled. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Kirsti gave a small smile but did not answer.

Everyone sat down to listen to the taped conversation. When tape was finished no one needed to worry about the good guys or other thieves. The crew moved into the conference room for further planning. Kirsti, like always, produced the information needed even before Valmont thought of asking for it.

"I checked with the weather service for the area. It's gonna be storming like a bitch up in Cape York where we have to fly in to. Down south on Tasmania though, the weather will be perfect for our little expedition. It will be a little chilly with winds coming up from the Southern Ocean and Antarctica. I recommend bringing a jacket." She explained. "We are also gonna be walking over some old basalt lava fields, so wear good hiking boots."

After the brief discussion, Valmont was so pleased with everything he gave the enforcers free time before making definite plans. Kirsti, without hesitation or thought, asked if there was any "Liquid Asshole9." As always Maya and Foo weren't fazed by Kirsti's jargon, but everyone else looked shocked until Maya informed Kirsti the only beer in the refrigerator was root beer. Disappointed but thirsty, she grabbed a root beer then sat down in the closest chair in the common room.

Chow started up a small conversation, along the line of the one Foo and Maya had when they first met, but was forced to stop when the sudden need to pee overwhelmed him. Kirsti watched him walk towards the bathroom. Chow shook his head to stop himself from his own dirty thoughts.

' He is so damn handsome.' Kirsti thought. 'Hope he doesn't mind that I'm four inches taller than him.'

' What a Vixen!' Chow thought as he continued to walk towards the bathroom. ' It's a shame she's so stoic. I can only guess what she would want to do when we get back from business. I'll get her to open up and relax and if not trust anyone else she will me!'

"So Kirsti, we never had a chance to bombard you with questions." Finn said.

"Yes, My-My warned me about this, I suppose it was only a matter of time before you and your questions descended upon me." Kirsti continued to fiddle with the pop-top of her can as Finn took a seat on the end of the sofa that Chow just abandoned.

Ratso chuckle at Maya's nickname again and sat next to Finn, leaning forward to join in the conversation.

"We hear your last name is LaBaron?" Ratso asked. "When will you be twenty nine?"

"That's French for "The Baron" isn't it?" Finn asked'

"It does mean that yes, my name was LaBaron, but My-My and I changed it to Bartolich." Kirsti replied. "It makes it more difficult for the fuzz or the government to find us when we hack into computers. As the second question, my birthday is October 13."

"That's a cute nickname My-My." Finn smiled. "How'd that come about? Maya do you call Kirsti anything?"

"She couldn't say her long A's or anything with the pronunciation when she was little." Maya replied happily. "So it's been My-My since, plus it's a sibling thing, everyone whose known her entire life, myself included obviously, continue to call her "G.I. Jane"."

Finn and Ratso smiled and nodded in agreement that the sister's nicknames were special.

"How did you husband die anyway?" Ratso asked without even thinking.

Gasps were heard from Finn and Maya, while Foo sat there wide-eyed and staring at the enforcer with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"How fucking stupid can you be?" Finn hissed at him while Maya was at the point of killing him with a look.

Kirsti went silent, stared straight ahead face turning red, fire in her eyes and crushing the pop can as her body went into Fight or Flight mode unaffected by the can tearing her fingerless glove and fingers, the soda went all over the floor. Kirsti went to stand, Ratso, fearing bodily harm, used his legs to kick himself up and over the back of the sofa where he coward until the crisis was resolved. Foo darted across the room and kept her in the chair by standing directly in front of the chair she was occupying, and even though he couldn't over power her at least he kept a war from breaking out as Maya kept verbally reassuring her that Ratso didn't mean to upset her. By that time Chow was returning from the bathroom and noticed the intense silence along with Finn wiping up soda and blood from the floor and Kirsti's ungloved hand.

"What happened?" Chow demanded.

Foo leaned over and whispered in his ear what had just been said. After a moment longer, Foo pulled away, and Chow shot Ratso a dirty look that spoke volumes of pain soon to come. A few moments longer when Maya was totally sure that her sister was calmed plenty; she whipped out a deck of cards from one of her cargo pockets and started up their weekly poker game.

"Kirsti, you in?" Maya asked, dealing out five cards to each player.

"Not tonight My-My, I've gotta return the car before the heist. Chow, you wanna come?" Kirsti turned to the small Asian man.

"Right on, a road trip. That's totally cool, let me grab my jacket and we'll go," he said dashing out of the room towards the hallway closet.

The two of them walked out of the cannery and into the cool night air towards the car they were returning.

* * *

1: M.O. Modus Operandi: Method of procedure. 

2: AN-M8: HC hand grenade with a two second delay and emits a dense smoke for up to 2.5 minutes.

3:USMC: United States Marine Corps.

4: Other Half: One's significant other (spouse, finance, boy/girlfriend)

5: AFU: All Fucked Up

6: Agent Orange: Nickname given to a powerful herbicide and defoliant used by the U.S. Military in its Herbicidal Warfare program during the Vietnam war (1962-1972) and was one of the most powerful ones used during that era. It's alleged to have caused many health problems to those exposed to it.

7: POS: Piece of Shit

8: Whale Shit: Considered to be the lower on God's green earth than a recruit.

9: Liquid Asshole: Beer


End file.
